


Writing Challenges

by Dreamer (StoriesWithinDreams)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Alexander Hamilton, Alpha John Laurens, At least in my way, Forests, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesWithinDreams/pseuds/Dreamer
Summary: Thanks to the most beautiful person in the world, Blue, for torturing me by making me write challenges by specific dates. Even though I'm the one who let her have control. Guess that means you all can enjoy, maybe? Idk and idc.





	Writing Challenges

Alex didn't know what he was expecting as John dragged him through the woods in the dark of night. He was pretty sure that they shouldn't be out here. Not when the enemy could be out there and not when something could happen at camp that required their presence. They had a duty in this war to do what it took to ensure that the growing numbers of savage alphas didn't end up taking over society as they knew it.

It was frightening to imagine. Here was where Alexander and his allies were facing the threat of a world where alphas- just like himself, John, and Laf- were transformed into these beings that were more animal than human. More so than what they were already. These people were vicious; high aggression and violent tendencies out of the raging, dominate flares meant for them to want to be in control. Nothing appeared to matter to these people as they fought and killed for fun and for their cause of becoming the one dominant rank. Betas would be meaningless in their world. Omegas would be treated lower than dirt and seen as nothing else but a breeding machine. Alex couldn't picture being forced to become a monster like that. He wouldn't wish that on his boyfriend nor Laf. For Heaven's sake, he wouldn't want that on even the devil known as Thomas Jefferson either. All of the alphas that surrounded him now turned into the same animal-like savages that they were fighting. He would have to keep fighting to prevent that from happening. At the most, at this moment with their hands entwined and the moonlight peeking in on them through tree branches, he would refuse to see his lover turned into something that would hold joy with every kill made and drowned in the heightened senses and instincts of the animal inside.

The sudden illumination of the moonlight brought Alex's attention back from his thoughts as his eyes flickered up and over the open clearing that John had brought them to. It was near dead silent. The only thing keeping up noise was their breaths and the natural sounds of the wilderness they took refuge in for now. The air was warm thanks to the summer season, but a light breeze danced through and brushed around them in a flirtatious embrace. Long grass and a few, scattered wildflowers joined in the dance as they swayed in greeting to the two newcomers; beckoning them forward to join the rhythm of the wild.

John didn't waste time as he smiled towards Alex before guiding his short partner into the more open space. The two alphas wandered in and kept a reasonable distance from the edge of the clearing in case they needed a quick escape while avoiding a chance of an ambush. Alexander looked up at the thin tree that his boyfriend brought him to. The branches creaked in movement and offered a sort of shelter in the openness that this area suddenly held.

He wasn't paying attention when John suddenly yanked him forward against his chest to keep the Caribbean immigrant close. A soft purr gently echoed around them as Alex recognized the source as being no one other than the young man who held him in his arms now. Deep blue eyes lifted upward to meet warm hazel. Although, John's eyes now seemed to have taken on a green tone that was near to enchanting with the silvery light from the moon reflecting off of them. Those eyes had never failed to knock him breathless. Not since he first saw them all those months ago on the first day of their senior year in high school. It didn't matter what shade they turned to in the end. Whether it be a golden tint, a dark and wark brown, or even the few times where it appeared green, they all reflected parts of his soulmate.

Any events that occurred were washed away from the daze John left him in once he placed his lips against the younger man's. Alex was still clueless as to why the other wanted them here, but he was not going to question it yet when he got some free kisses out of it. Being out here, wide open to being watched and attacked, still ended up feeling intimate as the two lovers exchanged soft kisses and simple touches. They both didn't fear or worry when this time could be one of the best ones for them to get away from the army life. It didn't matter if it was a second, minute, or hour. This moment out in the woods was their time so why should they waste it on trivial worries?

When the bubble of love did eventually pull away enough for them to focus, the two alphas were sitting on the ground against the trunk of the tree. John laid with his head in the younger man's lap, staring up at both the stars and the familiar face of his beloved. Raven-black hair was let down and allowed to frame around his boyfriend's face gently. His own star was as beautiful as the ones twinkling up above in the dark sky.

When Alex shifted his gaze down from the night sky to look at his alpha boyfriend, he blinked slowly at the considering look on John's face. “You're thinking,” Alexander commented with a slight tilt of his head. “Talk to me?” Things were always more comfortable between them when they communicated with each other. They knew what the other thought, wanted, was feeling. It was easier to handle any problems that came up when they talked. It was like they knew so much about each other already, but it was never enough. Alex couldn't get enough. He always wanted to take a peek inside and see, feel, and hear every detail that made up his beautiful Laurens.

John didn't respond as quickly as Alex would have liked, yet he didn't have to worry as the freckled Southerner’s lips curved up into a faint grin. “Do you ever think about the stars?”

“Sure. Mostly when I think about you and how I wish to trace every constellation I can find on your body from all of those adorable freckles of yours.” That earned him a brief snort and a quick, half-hearted smack on the arm. He would have preferred the option where the taller alpha would blush instead, but it still made him feel good knowing he can say things like that and have his soulmate become flustered on the inside at least.

The curly-haired Southerner fixed a firm stare at Alex before caving in and letting out a light laugh. The kind of laughter that warmed up Alexander's insides just from hearing it because of the secret fondness that was contained within. “You are a dork,  _ chiquito, _ and that was damn cheesy.” John was quick to put a finger up against the other's lips once he saw that the more talkative of the two was about to say something else. “No, shush and listen for a moment. Just… I was thinking about how many stars there are. More than millions and even billions. Maybe even more than that. Who honestly knows? There is so much within the observable space, but what about the parts of the universe that we can't see? How many more stars is that? We are barely a speck in what has to be the entire universe, yet the whole world for us is right here. Our one planet is the one thing that we do know, and there are still mysteries that have not, and maybe can not, be solved.”

Silence flew in after John's words as they both paused and took a moment to once more stare up at the star-speckled heavens. Alex's mouth shaped a faint frown as he considered his lover's words. He never thought about how tiny he was in comparison to something like that. His goal had always been to grow more prominent in the way that got hundreds of people knowing his name. Hundreds of people who knew of his intelligence and how he could use it to sway how things progressed. He wanted to be remembered. He wanted to try to leave behind a legacy. No one was going to forget the name: Alexander Hamilton. He was looked down all of his life, but he was not going to tolerate it anymore as long as he had his chance to rise to success.

Still, his love was right. Between everything in existence, the two of them here at this exact moment were minuscule. They were almost nonexistent if everything was placed on a giant photograph or something to that caliber. They weren't in the bigger picture, but at the same time, “We are still a part of it all. Even if we aren't seen in whatever big picture is going on, that does not mean we don't exist there.”

Alex could feel John's gaze on him again, but he didn't look back at the other alpha yet as he observed the universe from his spot under the tree with his soulmate resting against his lap. The silence didn't last long as John broke it. “Every little piece has its parts. Those parts have their own tiny parts. Even if they can't be seen, they're there. They exist. We exist, Lexi. Even now, we at least have the chance to become a more significant part in this piece we are in. We can't outgrow our world, our universe, but we can do our part to influence it as much as we can.” Alex nodded slowly in response. They were small now, but together they can achieve the success of being someone known and vital enough to make a difference in something. They were infinitesimal, but they meant a great value to the future. The future that they could shape together. Their first step was to get through this war.


End file.
